Fan Fiction- RAP BATTLES
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Watch as characters from people's Fan Fictions come to life and rap against each other. ANYTHING is possible. Any Fanfiction from any series is up for selection. From any website too! You decide who battles and who wins, and the Fanfiction authors get notoriety for being on the show! So leave a review telling me what Fan Fictions should battle next!
1. Skeletons in Closet vs Sweetie's Mansion

**Fan Fiction Rap Battles**

**Episode One : Skeletons In the Closet vs Sweetie's Mansion**

**(Based off of "Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson" by Epic Rap Battle Parodies**

_**Fan Fiction!**_

**RAP BATTLES!**

Hey there, this is Matthais Unidostres, and welcome to the very first FAN FICTION RAP BATTLE!

From "Skeletons In the Closet" by CanzetYote, we have the magical psychic mongoose that defeated an evil spirit: **Sunil Nevla!**

And from "Sweetie's Mansion" by Moon Shooter, we have the unicorn filly who took on a whole mansion full of evil ghosts: **Sweetie Belle!**

_**BEGIN!**_

**Sweetie Belle:**

I am the brave wielder of the GDC willing to risk my life for friends.

I'd say the same for you, but you don't have friends!

I'm a video game protagonist, you're just a Houdini wannabe,

You couldn't even turn Fluttershy into a tree!

Are you and Vinnie together? That's very gay.

Your story is scarier than mine? Ha! no way!

Abra-kadabra-alakazam-kazam,

I'll suck you up real quick! You'll be crammed like jam!

**Sunil Nevla:**

My oh my, we got an kindergartener who thinks he's all the best,

With a knock off Poltergeist 3000 trying to dodge eternal rest.

You're just a little maggot copying a N64 game,

And seeing how Equestria works, busting ghost won't get you fame.

And don't you say that Vinnie and I are together!

But you got a dragon boy, you can't do better.

I got Pepper Clark, she's right next to my face.

But a mammal and a lizard? What a disgrace!

* * *

_Spike the Dragon jumped down out of nowhere and joined in the rap battle._

* * *

**Spike the Dragon:**

You sick rodent, why did you diss my girlfriend?

I think somebody's jealous 'cause their ghost story won't end,

It took you years to defeat a single ghost,

And you get teased, bullied, and insulted by the one you love the most.

Seriously, grow up, stop using fake card tricks,

You're no rabbit, you should know tricks are for kids

I have to say that gecko friend of yours is indeed gay,

So you two listen up, the closet is that-a-way.

* * *

_Vinnie Terrio the gecko jumped and started to rap as well._

**Vinnie Terrio:**

From one lizard to another, SHUT THE HECK UP!

Sunil and Pepper have better looks than you two, so good luck!

You're a unicorn, Sweetie? Those things aren't real!

And old Nintendo game? What a lame thing to steal!

You're such an epic fail you handed Specter success!

Sunil, shall we vanish this pony?

**Sunil Nevla:**

Yes, let's.

**Vinnie Terrio:**

Before we beat ya and be done with this, we just wanna remind ya,

The light from Sunil's spell will permanently blind ya!

* * *

Alright everybody, that was the first of the Fan Fiction Rap Battles! I have to say, I've been wanting to do something like this for a long time. The authors of this story will be pleased beyond belief because this will naturally lead more people to check out their stories, and it's been shown that Rap Battles themselves are entertaining, so EVERYONE wins with stuff like this. So, leave a comment, tell me who won and which Fan Fictions you want to see duke it out next. Any character can battle, even OC's that the author made just from the story. Hero, villain, anything. So, thank you for reading, and I will see you next time!


	2. Pokemon BW: Tony's Journey vs Exile

**Fan Fiction Rap Battles**

**Episode Two: "Pokemon Black and White: Tony's Journey" vs "Exile"**

**(Based off of "Tom Anderson vs Mark Zukerberg" by Epic Rap Battle Parodies)**

**_Fan Fiction!_**

**RAP BATTLES!**

Let's get ready to rumblllllllle! Hey, I'm Matthais Unidostres and welcome to the show!

Today we got from "Pokemon Black and White: Tony's Journey" by Coli Chibi, we got the tall, thin, and clown faced Team Plasma Knight with powers of levitation and telekinesis: _**Sir Mystico!**_

And from "Exile" by Glory For Sleep, we got the silver haired, Legendary catching man who wants to be a god: _**Terotrey Horrifiance!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

**Terotrey:**

Hello, Joker wannabe. It's time you take a look.

I'm a world conquering power, you're just a common crook.

You kidnapped Lenora's husband? You the embodiment of sin!

Before I kill you now, it like, I'm going to rip off that grin.

Trap me in your Cofagrigus and I'll smash right through.

A world without sin is a world without you.

You head is like a coffin, its just an empty space.

Why am I_ "so serious"_? You're a big disgrace!

**Sir Mystico:**

Are you an albino? That explains your eyes and hair!

Go ahead, lie down in Cofagrigus if you dare.

Your evil plan sucks! You just went One Winged Angel!

And then you died like an idiot and went straight to Hell!

I have thousands of friends! We are Team Plasma

You betrayed Team Rocket and it came back to bite ya!

You're like Adolf Hitler if he had a robot army.

You really hate sin? Well why not try Christianity?

**Terotrey:**

Listen here "Bozo", I am my own religion!

Judgment will come and burn this whole world you live in.

Like Reshiram, I'll burn this world, and build upon the ashes.

I'll entrap all the Legendaries and steal the essence.

You're soft and you're weak, while I'm planning genocide.

My robot Pokemon Army will take Ghetsis for a ride.

You plan got foiled by an Elgyem?

I'm most powerful being! You got killed by N!

**Sir Mystico:**

You dare call me soft? I threatened Lenora with a sword!

In fact I'll jab one through your face, that'll be your reward!

It's not a game, "Dr. Willy", put away all those robots.

Before they rebel, oh wait, THEY DID! I forgot!

Hands off of the Legendaries, or I'll have Reshiram torch ya!

Your boss got killed by _you_, that makes be better than ya!

Who gives two bits about your sister, GET OVER IT!

To quote a megalomaniac: "THAT IS BUNCH OF TAURUS SHIT!"

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Alright then, that was episode two, and these OC's really battled hard. Okay, now before you head over to read their awesome stories, how about you leave a quick comment saying who won and what fanfics you want to see here next. So thanks for your support, and I will see you next time!


	3. KeldeoXMeloetta vs The Broken Line

**Fan Fiction Rap Battles**

**Episode Three: "****KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts**" vs "The Broken Line"

**(Based off of "Jack the Ripper vs Jeff the Killer" by Epic Rap Battle Parodies)**

**_Fan Fiction!_**

**RAP BATTLES!**

Hi. It's me. Matthais123. And we're deep in the darkness with two shape-shifting characters who've not only committed heinous atrocities, but also have disguise skills that would even make The RED Spy jealous.

Today we got from_ "KeldeoXMeloetta Sixty Oneshots and Prompts "_ by _DragonNiro_, we got an evil Zoroark, with scars beneath his eyes and down his chest. He's big, he's powerful, he was an assassin during the Unova Civil War, he's the Phantom of Unova:** _Zalton!_**

And from _"The Broken Line"_ by _DragonMaster000_, we have the evil purple dragon brother of Spyro the Dragon, sent by the Dark Lord Ragnor to frame Spyro for evil deeds and destroy the Dragon Realms: **_Nexus!_**

_**BEGIN!**_

**Zalton:**

_Hahahah_- Nexus, I keep on hearing that you think you can beat me.

You're Mini-Malefor, _hee_-_hee_, I'm the greatest killer in Unova history.

All those Guardianship refroms, _haha_! Just give it a rest.

Try transforming in this fight, and I'll put my claws through your chest.

Oooh! Convexity! Well how about a Dark Pulse to your face!

I'll let you join Keldeo's parents among the tortured and disgraced! _Ahahahaha_!

You'll scream louder than Zoroark when I snap your legs in half,

Followed by your neck, _hehehehe_, it's a double event of my wrath!

**Nexus:**

This whole mess is a lot bigger than you realize. . .

You think you're so powerful? Well here's a surprise.

You're small and weak compared to my ultimate power.

I lead an army of grublins, subdued Warfang in hours!

No one knows who you are. How many chapters you have? Three?

Well I have thirty-five! Plus a sequel! See!

You won't be reciting nursery rhymes once I am unleashed.

You need a Portal Room? I make portals myself! And time I can freeze!

**Zalton:**

You're a Zoroark rip off, right down to the disguises,

You're lucky Spyro's friends were dumb, or they'd have seen through your guises.

You always run away, _HAHA_! You're all bark and no bite.

"Nexus the Coward used Portal! He fled this fight!"

While you were pretending to be Spyro, I was a phantom assassin!

Spoiler alert! You and Spyro go team up in the end!

So if you're Prince Zuko, then is Tyrannica Azula?

Yours brutally, and insanely,_ the Phantom of Unova!_

**Nexus:**

You're one to talk about ripoffs, Mister _"Want to know how I got this scar?"_

I'm infinitely more than a match for you, by far!

You're psychotic, nothing but a mad furry mental case,

I killed Spyro's love for Cynder, I put them _all_ in their place!

Want to come to Ragnor's world? I know I'll have fun,

as I watch Ragnor kill you like Malefor in Chapter _One_!

You little three-shot villain, I'm here to make you cry,

A giggling fox versus a dragon. . .just give up and _die_.

* * *

And that it is it! One of the best battles so far if I do say so myself. Well then, you know the drill. Tell me who won and what fanfics you want to see fight next! And please, go an READ this fanfics. They are so awesome, and I want everyone to appreciate them as much as I do. Goodnight!


	4. Rainbow Factory vs Cupcakes

**Fan Fiction Rap Battles**

**Episode Four: "Rainbow Factory" vs "Cupcakes"**

**(Based off of "Slenderman vs Jeff the Killer" by Epic Rap Battle Parodies)**

_This rap battle was written before **Epic Rap Battles Of History: Episode 34** by KJMusical was published. Any similarities between that rap battle and this rap battle are completely coincidental and not intentional. Both rap battles were created independently of each other. No ideas, concepts, characters, or lines were exchanged between Matthais Unidostres and KJMusical concerning these two rap battles._

* * *

**_Fan Fiction!_**

**RAP BATTLES!**

_(Matthais is fettered to a table in a dark basement.)_

Hi, it's Matthais Unidostres and welcome to the Fan Fiction Rap Battle Halloween Special! And I'm already regretting this! Try not to worry too much for me, I think Keldeo has already received my distress signal from my IPod Touch App! Okay, so, on with the battle.

Today we got, from_ "Rainbow Factory"_ by _AuroraDawn_, the evil Pegasus who manages a factory that kills little Pegasi fillies and turns them into rainbows, and the one who killed her own adoptive sister, the red cloaked** _Manager Rainbow Dash!_**

And from _"Cupcakes"_ by _Sergeant Sprinkles_, we have the pink pony who slices up her friends when she draws their numbers, and bakes their flesh into cupcakes! Here's the psychotic pony, dressed in a dress made from the Cutie Marks of her victims, **_Pinkamena Diane Pie!_**

_**BEGIN!**_

**Manager Rainbow Dash:**

Behold the grandmaster of the Pegasus Device,

My eyes blaze like fire, and my heart's as cold as ice!

You're just an insane cannibal who has no meaning of fright,

I kill more scapegoats than Hitler in the day and the night!

Nothing can match my hate, I practically bathe in blood,

I've got swarms of guards coming at you, your threats are all just duds!

A dress made of Cutie Marks? No class to be found,

Was your Mark not good enough for you? Who cares! You're going down!

**Pinkamena:**

You're a Social Darwinist, you just kill little kids.

I make yummy cupcakes! So everyone wins!

Well, except for the ones that die. . .well at least I'm no boaster!

Your story's only popularity comes from WoodenToaster!

You're the manager of a factory? What about the Wonderbolts?

Well you're way too crazy, you killed Aurora but not the colt?

You kill based on a test, but I got a bowl of numbers!

In fact I just drew yours! That's why you're scared? No wonder.

**Manager Rainbow Dash:**

They call me Rainbow Dash because I crank out the rainbows.

I contribute to society, you write organ jokes that all blow.

You're rip off of Sweeny Todd, and he's more effective.

What kind of pony eats meat? You're literally defective!

How the hell are you considered scary? Your story made no sense,

You had no reason for your murders, you're just brain dead and dense!

I don't need to bother killing you, you're not a Pegasi,

But you _are _a murderer, so PREAPRE TO DIE!

**Pinkamena:**

You're story's way too mean! Everypony swears.

So what if Cloudsdale tells you to, you're as bad as me, so there!

I'll hack out your stomach and use it as bagpipes!

Whip you with your intestines till your back has bloody stripes!

I'm not doing anything wrong, I kill ponies cause I have to!

Why? That's for me to know and you not to!

I've got hundreds of spin offs and endings,

You're old news, how sad!

And why do they call it a hacksaw, I don't understand. . .

* * *

"No hold on a second. . . " a voice said. The location changed to the ruined village of Sunny Town. Out of a the ground rose a zombified version of Applebloom. Her eyes glowed red and she smiled maliciously. Next to her appeared the ghost of a grey Earth Filly with blonde hair, a magnifying glass Cutie Mark, and glowing yellow eyes. It was Ruby from "Story of the Blanks" by Donitz.

* * *

**Applebloom:**

Straight from Sunny Town! We bring horror you won't believe

**Ruby: **

There aren't any shotguns here, so I think you better leave

**Applebloom: **

We'll bring all your murder victims back from the dead.

**Ruby:**

You're both evil villains, we're the victims instead

**Applebloom:**

Dash, you're a eugenicist. Pinkie, what did you smoke?

**Ruby:**

and both of you freaks always wear ugly cloaks!

**Applebloom: **

What a lame excuse. You kill cause you have too?

**Ruby: **

Hitler and The Joker. You'll be cursed. Both of you!

* * *

Suddenly, a rabid Big Machintosh ran in out of nowhere, covered in blood and gore and foaming at the mouth. He had just finished killing the Cutie Mark Crusaders in "Sweet Apple Massacre."

* * *

**Big Mac:**

Hahaha! It's getting too loud here! So get ready for the massacre!

A zombified Applebloom? That won't keep me from raping her!

Rip out all of your organs, I don't even need a knife!

I get deep into my work, don't need a Device!

Rainbow Dash, you don't scare me! Pinkie, you're just a bitch,

I'll giggle at the ghostie and the zombie without a hitch!

I'm the Gore Fic King. Just as good as _Evil Dead_

And I don't even need a hacksaw to bite off your heads!

* * *

Fluttershy then flew down in between everyone. She was wearing a white lab coat, and in her pockets were a bunch of syringes, baby bottles, and various other baby things.

She had just arrived from _Pattycakes _by _Pegacorn Ondacob, _in which she had given Rainbow Dash the mind of a baby and had created a potion that could so the same thing to anypony else.

* * *

**Fluttershy:**

Spread the word, I'm the _Cupcakes _of Psychological Horror.

You psychos are only scary because you spread blood and gore.

Meanwhile, I'll reduce you all to innocent little foals!

Having a "Wittue Wain-boo" is my ultimate goal.

I can't understand how you psychos are considered horror.

Anyone can kill a pony, I'm a mind destroyer!

You can't beat me. The whole town obeys me!

Will Scootaloo get through my SAW gauntlet? GO READ MY NEXT SOTRY!

* * *

The setting suddenly changed to the burned destroyed ruins of Ponyville.

"You can't touch me now! You see this button here? I'm gonna press it!"

_BOOM!_

As the flash faded, out of the rubble stepped a grey pony with blue hair with red tips. He wore a pair of light blue headphones on his head, and he had had tombstone with arms and matching headphones for a Cutie Mark.

* * *

**The Living Tombstone:**

I just remembered what happened in September

I set detonated a nuke, destroyed Ponyville forever.

First I was a song, and then I was a fanfic.

Of all you killers and manipulators, I'm the most sick.

You can't don't anything about it you flea bitten mutts

I'll blow up your Factory, Rainbow! Then I'll kick Fluttershy's butt.

C-4, TNT; I'm having too much fun!

It'll be your redemption day when my verse is done.

* * *

Everyone is suddenly teleported back into the Everfree Forest. In an instant, a tall pony with a thin body and thin legs appeared. It wore a black suit, and had grey fur, it had black tentacles sticking out of it's back. Worst of all, it had no face.

* * *

**Slender Mane**

You shouldn't have done that. It's time to give you a frown

I'm back for good bitches! And this time you'll all go down.

I'm called Slender Mane, I'm everypony's thriller

Sunny Town has nothing on this anorexic killer.

You throw fillies in a grinder, Dash! They die when they _see_ me!

When you see me, Fluttershy, _you'll _cry like a baby.

More than half of you aren't even supposed to be evil.

And Mac, you don't need rape in order to be lethal!

* * *

Suddenly, Princess Luna teleported in the middle of the action. She gave a good look around and then there was another flash where she stood.

_"LOVE ME!"_

Luna is lying on the ground, her legs severed with blood everywhere. After about 5 seconds, she opens her eyes, her face horribly disfigured as she lets out a blood-curdling shriek.

After another flash, the Luna from the _Luna Game Series _returns back to normal.

**Luna Game:**

With a Super Ponybeat soundtrack, Luna's here to platform!

Come on an play my game. You'll wish you've NEVER BEEN BORN!

I'll kill you all with screamers! 5 plus 0 times!

These games are just for you, Pinkie! Surrender now, for you are mine!

_Story of the Blanks_? _Luna Game _is infinitely better!

I'll put Zalgofied pictures in the Rainbow Factory's computers

Pinkamena, a bloody Scootaloo, even a Crazy Twi!

When you step into my nightmares, for you all THE END IS NEIGH!

* * *

Suddenly, in a flash a purple light, all of the rappers were suddenly strapped to operating tables. They were arranged in a circle within what appeared to be laboratory. Suddenly, two Twilight Sparkles appeared. One from _Pages of Harmony _by _Shadowed Rainbow on FiM Fic_ (or_ PotterPhantomKitten on FanFic)_, and the other from _The Experiments of Twilight Sparkle _by _smawzyuw2 (_or _smawzyv). _Suddenly, the two ponies fused together into one, and she laughed manically before rapping.

* * *

**Dr. Twilight Sparkle:**

Enough with your petty rhymes, it's time to do some science!

I'll extract the other Elements and achieve omniscience!

You're all disharmonious beings, so you're all going to die!

I'm a Nazi By Any Other Name, and that name is Twi!

Appebloom and Ruby, you'll soon join Spike and Sweetie Belle

If you don't have Harmony's DNA, I will send you to Hell!

And Fluttershy, I think it's time for you to see,

the destruction of Kindness from A to Z!

Dash, you're not Loyal! You most surely need to die!

You and Atmosphere take notes. _Here's _how you do genocide!

And Living Tombstone? You'll live no more!

Your music is chaos in my anti-chaos war!

And Luna Game, you're Nightmare Moon's corruption.

All corruption will vanish upon my ascension!

Big Mac and Pinkie Pie? This is a joke!

I'll rip both your larynxes out! Inject you with crack and coke.

A Disharmony Holocaust throughout the multiverse!

Yield to the scientist who will DESROY THE IMPURE!

* * *

_Wow. . .I mean. . .wow. . .this was A LOT of work! I feel drained after this. Boy, am I glad that's over. I almost didn't make it. Well, you know the drill. Which Creepypasta/Grimdark/Gorefest character won this extra long rap battle, and who do you want to see here next? Let me know in a review or PM if you want. And if you're wondering why Krastos the Glue Maker didn't appear here, that's because there are two versions of him, a bear and a human, and the bear is a good guy. And they have no fanfics. Also, if you read this before going to sleep. . .I am so sorry._

_Have a safe and Happy Halloween!_

**Credits**

Manager Rainbow Dash from "Rainbow Factory" by _AuroraDawn_

___"Cupcakes"_ by _Sergeant Sprinkles_

___"Story of the Blanks" __by _Donitz

Big Mac from _"Sweet Apple Massacre"_

___"Pattycakes" _by _Pegacorn Ondacob_

_ September (Feat. Mic the Microphone and PinkieSkye) _Fanfic on

_Slender Mane- A Slender Man Parody_

Luna from _Luna Game _by _Anonymous_

Dr. Twilight Sparkle from "_Pages of Harmony" _by _Shadowed Rainbow on FiM Fic_ (or_ PotterPhantomKitten on FanFic)_ and "_The Experiments of Twilight Sparkle" _by _smawzyuw2 (_or _smawzyv). _


End file.
